The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding and monitoring a baby and, more particularly, to an apparatus for holding a baby and monitoring various conditions of the baby and of the environment surrounding the baby. Still more particularly, this invention relates to such an apparatus in the form of a bed having a closed environment with a plurality of sensors, adjustments, and interactive components for relating instructions to persons attending the infant. Still more particularly, this invention relates to such an apparatus having programmed voice instructions for soothing the baby with the voice of a familiar attendant and for instructing interim attendants according to a prescribed schedule for the baby.